evolvefandomcom-20200222-history
Evolve
' ' Evolve is an upcoming cooperative/competitive survival shooter developed by Turtle Rock Studios for the PC, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One. The game supports up to five players, four of whom team up as Hunters to take on a single, player-controlled Monster. The Monster's goal is to initially avoid the Hunters, and consume as many of the smaller AI creatures on the map as possible so that it may evolve into its more powerful forms. The Monster becomes a much bigger threat once evolved, meaning that the longer the match continues, the bigger an advantage the Monster will have. Much like Turtle Rock Studio's previous efforts Left 4 Dead and Left 4 Dead 2, there is a big focus on teamwork and Hunter players will have to use their various special skills to take down the monster. Despite being strong in numbers, the hunters also have to be wary of other dangers within the arena. Wildlife can attack if provoked, including a Venus flytrap type of plant that will capture a teammate and hold them until killed or any other creatures. Plot In the distant future, humanity has traveled to the void of space, exploring distant far off planets, colonized and terraforming them, fought in many wars and discovering new sources of energy, Humanity has expanded across the galaxy. Until a grew of interests fell upon Shear, an uninhabitable plant filled with new wildlife and resources, while colonizing the planet's surface, mankind has discovered that they're not alone, the Monsters don't take too kindly to having their territory invaded, and are doing anything in their power to drive off the invaders, attacking human settlements. Now an elite team of Hunters, consisting of war veterans, psychopaths, heroes and expendables have been assembled to evacuate the planet's colonists. Led by William Cabot. The only question remains is: Will the Monsters succeed in saving their home world, or will the hunters take the planet... This plot seems inaccurate, in game text suggests the monsters are creatures foreign of Shear. Characters Hunters *Griffin (Trapper) *Hank (Support) *Val (Medic) *Markov (Assault) *Maggie & Daisy (Trapper) *Bucket (Support) *Lazarus (Medic) *Hyde (Assault) *Abe (Trapper) *Cabot (Support) *Caira (Medic) *Parnell (Assault) Monsters *Goliath *Kraken *Wraith *Behemoth Other Characters and Monsters *Col. Wallace Green: leader of the Shear expedition *Liggi (dropship staff) *Galon (dropship staff) *Thalanor (dropship staff) *Professor *EbonStar ally (An AI controlled fifth hunter who may accompany you as a victory perk in Evacuation) Videos File:Evolve - Happy Hunting Trailer File:Evolve - Stalker Trailer File:Evolve - 4v1 Teaser Trailer File:Evolve - Commentary Trailer File:Evolve Trailer - E3 2014 File:Evolve - Kraken Gameplay Match Tournament Torneo E3 2014 File:Evolve - Kraken Reveal E3 2014 Trailer File:Evolve - Gamescom 2014 Trailer File:Monster Vs. Hunters in Evolve's Distillery - Gamescom 2014 File:Evolve's 10 Minutes of Monster Mayhem - Comic Con 2014 File:Evolve - Big Alpha Trailer File:Evolve - The Evolution Of Evolve Episode 1 Image Gallery Squad.jpg Val stand2 610.jpg Markov-firing 610.jpg Hank-closealt 610.jpg Griffin-close2 610.jpg Goliath Flame Breath.jpg 61WfvEpiH-L. SY300 .jpg Xboxboxart.jpg Pcboxart.jpg Evolve.jpg Hunters.jpg HuntMode.jpg HuntMode1.jpg HuntMode2.jpg HuntMode3.jpg 2K_EVOLVE_E3_Character_Maggie2.png 2K_EVOLVE_E3_Character_Bucket2.png 2K_EVOLVE_E3_Character_Lazarus1.png 2K_EVOLVE_E3_Character_Hyde.png es:Evolve Category:Evolve